Sonic High: Rainbow Rocks
by sonicdash759
Summary: After the events of the Fall Formal, everyone at Canterlot High is closer than ever...well, almost everyone. But then 3 new mysterious girls convince everyone to turn a friendly musical showcase into a rioting battle of the bands, Sonic the Hedgehog must return to help the Rainbooms defeat the Dazzlings in a battle that now determines the fate of the entire world.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at Canterlot High School. Almost everyone was excited for the upcoming Musical Showcase. A perfect time to catch up with friends and hone your musical skills. A friendly competition for all to enjoy.

And those who didn't want to participate? That's just fine! Canterlot High is a place of freedom, friendship, and harmony. It's also the place where Mr. Kintobor now teaches Robotics and Mechanical Engineering. He's become quite popular among the techies and other smart students due to the fact that he has built janitorial and hall monitor robots to make the school more productive and s. At first Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were unsure of this but they agreed to let the metallic assistants stay as long as they remained secret from other school districts.

"Do not fear, my fellow students. I am not disappointed with any of you but let's try to put some more effort into those quizzes next time. You can't get by in this life just by doing work, you have to learn from the experience," Kintobor reminded before hearing his name on the intercom.

"Mr. Kintobor, please report to the Vice Principal's office. Mr. Kintobor, please report to the Vice Principal's office. Thank you."

"While I'm gone, I want you to look over those incorrect answers on the quiz." he instructed the class before stepping on his Segway-like mobile and heading for said office.

"Thank you for coming, Kintobor. I'm not saying that you're in trouble but I do have a few complaints from the students about the new hall monitor/security robots you built. Perhaps they may have some glitches?" Luna asked.

Kintobor sighed. "I am planning to upgrade and fix some errors this weekend. Spare me the details so I can be sure of what I need to improve," he said.

Luna pulled out a rolled up list out of an empty filing cabinet. "Let's see...some students have been scared and even scarred due to their appearance, One student was nearly burnt by jet exhaust, one of the robot's fingers are too sharp, one student's hand was nearly broken by sheer grip, the so-called "Motobugs" nearly sent a student to the hospital, the flying "Buzzers" make too much noise and are too distracting to even be on school grounds, the school closing due to temporary renovations was actually an evacuation thanks to the hall monitor robot going completely haywire, and (hopefully) last but not least, the new student ATM's keep malfunctioning and send one student's deposits to another student's account," she finished before giving Kintobor an annoyed look.

Said man sat there, shocked before finally speaking. "Yikes...Not to worry, Vice Principal Luna. I assure you that I will do everything in my power to make these robots safe and helpful. Actually, I think the Buzzers weren't even helping in the first place...same with the ATM's. If you want, I could start right now! I don't have anymore classes for the rest of the day anyway," he said.

Luna nodded. "Do not bring the robots back until you are absolutely 100% sure that they can function properly," she instructed before handing him the list.

Kintobor nodded back before rolling the list up and exiting the room only to stop and peek in Principal Celestia's office where Vice Principal Luna now entered along with 3 unfamiliar girls. "Hm. New students?" he whispered to himself.

The 3 girls grinned before breaking into song which seemed to put the 2 Principals into a trance…

Kintobor stepped onto his mobile and pressed a button. "Note to self: notify Miles Prower about any...strange activity," he said before driving out of the school, robots following.


	2. Chapter 2

In the cafeteria, Miles Prower, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Blaze, Silver, and Shadow all sat together near their 6 new friends from the Fall Formal event.

"So let me get this straight...Before the dance, this whole school was divided but afterwards, everyone was brought together all because of some magical pony princess and supersonic blue hedgehog from different worlds?" Blaze asked.

Tails nodded. "Correct. I know this all seems pretty weird since you and Silver transferred from another state, but it's all true! Ask Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, ask anybody," he answered.

Amy glanced over to the girls and blinked. "Wait. Where is Sunset Shimmer?"

"She's out giving some new transfer students a tour of CHS," Shadow answered.

"Hey speak of the devil...no offence." Knuckles frowned.

"None taken...yet again." Sunset Shimmer said as she sat down with her friends.

Applejack gave a warm smile as she turned to face her. "So? How was the tour?" she asked.

Sunset frowned. "I-I don't know. I-I mean these girls...they were...there was something off about them."

"Like off like this? Or off like this? OOH! Or like-" Pinkie Pie asked, making faces with her food before being cut off by Rainbow.

"Maybe we should just let HER tell us,"

Both girls smiled and turned back to Sunset, a carrot suddenly coming loose from Pinkie's mouth.

All eyes were now on the fiery-haired girl.

"That's just it! I can't put my finger on it! They just acted sorta...strange around me," she paused, showing a saddened expression. "Maybe someone already talked to them, told them about what I did. So much for making a good first impression…" she sighed before burying her head in her arms.

The whole table stared at her, feeling sympathy...well…

"Uh huh." Fluttershy said, smiling.

The whole table turned to her with questionable expressions.

The cream-skinned girl noticed. "Oh, that's probably not it!" she corrected herself before nervously shrinking down to the table.

Suddenly, the main doors burst open and 3 girls in punk/tough looking clothing entered, vocalizing, all eyes on them.

"_We heard you want to get together._

_We heard you want to rock this school._

_We thought of something that is better._

_Something that changes all the rules._

_Why pretend we're all the same,_

_when some of us shine brighter?_

_Here's a chance to find your flame!_

_Are you a loser or a fighter?_

_Me and you, you and me,_

_why don't we see who is better?_

_We don't have to be one in the same thing!_

_Oh what's so wrong with a little competition?_

_Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

_You're a star and you should know it!_

_Yeah you rise above the rest!_

_It doesn't matter who you hurt_

_if you're just proving you're the best!_

_(Ah Ah-ah-ah!)_

_Battle!_

_You wanna win it!_

_Let's have a battle!_

_Battle of the Bands!_

_Let's have a battle!_

_We'll go all in it!_

_Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

_Battle of the Bands!"_

The whole cafeteria was now arguing and yelling at each other, practically at each other's throats!

"I can beat you!" one girl shouted.

"Ha! You wish!" said another.

"I SO WANT THIS!" Trixie yelled.

"NOT IF I GET IT FIRST!" a guy threatened.

Now everyone had joined the 3 girls in song, pointing fingers, shaking fists, threatening to hit, etc.

Well almost everyone. Sunset Shimmer and her friends sat at their table, looking at the chaos with confused, scared, and surprised expressions.

"_Me and you, you and me,_

_why don't we see who is better?_

_We don't have to be one in the same thing!_

_Oh what's so wrong with a little competition?_

_I'm going out and winning the audition!_

_BATTLE!_

_We wanna win it!_

_Let's have a battle!_

_Battle of the Bands!_

_Let's have a battle!_

_We'll go all in it!_

_Let's have a battle!_

_Battle!_

_Battle!_

_BATTLE OF THE BANDS!"_

A mysterious green fog shrouded the room as everyone else continued to argue and turn against one another.

"OH! They're THAT kind of off!" Pinkie realized.

After lunch, the two groups of friends walked together in the hallways, having an uneasy feeling about what they had just witnessed.

"Those 3 are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else can you explain what happened back there?" Sunset Shimmer questioned.

Applejack smiled. "Don't worry y'all! We let Principal Celestia know about this, and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time! Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic!" she said before realizing something. "Uh, no offence."

Sunset Shimmer shook her head. "None taken."

"Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe," Principal Celestia said, peeking out through a crack in her blinds then turning to the group. "Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful."

Vice Principal Luna scoffed. "Perhaps Sunset Shimmer and Shadow are just eager to make somebody else a bad element so that their actions at the Fall Formal will become old news." she deducted.

"We can see why you might think that but-"

"That is not what's happening! We saw this all go down in the cafeteria too!" Rainbow Dash explained.

"Yes but isn't your band supposed to be part of the musical showcase?" Celestia asked.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth. "...Yes."

"Perhaps you're all just jealous that The Dazzlings will steal your spotlight." Luna deducted again.

"The Dazzlings?" Knuckles and Applejack both asked.

"It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier to sign up for the showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I," she explained.

"They did?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, and we think that having a Battle of the Bands is a marvelous idea," Celestia finished.

Everyone suddenly noticed that both principals' eyes appeared to change color…

Later on the front lawn of the school, Shadow and his group had sat down, unsure of what to do next.

"They've gotten to the Principals too...this can't be good," Shadow said.

Tails pondered. "The last time something like this happened, Princess Twilight and Sonic were in our world.

Knuckles nodded. "Some time has passed but even if the mirrors were open, it's probably a one-way entrance!"

Shadow sighed. "If only I still had that Chaos Emerald. We could hook it up to something and try to send Sonic a message to return."

Suddenly, Mr. Kintobor ran over, panting. "Miles! Miles Prower! I've been looking for you! We have a mutual problem!" he announced.

Tails sighed. "Is it about the Dazzlings? If so, then we noticed...Wait a second! Eggma-er Kintobor! I think we could use your help!" he said.

Blaze tilted her head. "Who's this?" she asked.

"I am Ovi Kintobor! The one and only teacher specializing in robotics and machinery at CHS. And you two must be Blaze and Silver, the recent transfer students from out of the country. It's a pleasure to meet you both," he said.

Blaze and Silver smiled. "Uh...thanks."

"Now Miles, you said you needed my help?" Kintobor asked, turning back to said student.

Tails nodded. "Do you think you can build a portal? Just the basic construction! I'll handle getting it to work," he asked.

Kintobor raised an eyebrow. "What for? Wait let me guess, The only way things will go back to normal is if you bring Sonic the Hedgehog back into our world just like how the girls over there are talking about bringing back Twilight Sparkle to face off against the Dazzlings and defeat them?" he asked.

Tails was surprised. "Uh...exactly. How soon can you build it?"

Kintobor stepped onto his mobile and speed off, coming back a few minutes later with a portal gate! "This is a prototype I finished a few months ago. I never actually got it to work but if you think you can do it, knock yourself out."

Tails beamed. "Sweet! Move it over to the statue! Knuckles, bring me some jumper cables! Shadow, prepare a note! Meet me back here as soon as possible!"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the dimension of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower were soaring through the skies in Tails' trusty bi-plane, The Tornado.

"Hey Tails, How much long till we reach Green Hill?" the blue hero asked.

The two-tailed fox nodded. "We should be there in 2 minutes," he answered.

Sonic sighed, rubbing his nose with a finger before noticing something gliding down from the clouds. "Whoa! What's that?" he wondered.

Tails noticed as well and flew the plane over for Sonic to grab the object.

Sonic unfolded the paper airplane and began to read the note aloud.

"_**From your friends at Canterlot High.**_

_**This may seem sudden and we hate to bother you if you were in the middle of something important but it looks like we'll need you to come back and help us again. These 3 mysterious girls suddenly came to CHS and began to sing, turning all the students against each other and changing our upcoming Musical Showcase into a Battle of the Bands. All of us, including Twilight's friends, think that the trio is up to something. **_

_**Find a way back into our world as soon as possible. If they can convince the entire school, even the Principal and Vice Principal, to rival one another, there's definitely something off about them. **_

_**~your friends at CHS."**_

Sonic grinned. "Sweet! Another adventure!"

Tails frowned. "Hmm…able to convince by song…Those girls sound a lot like Sirens!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Sirens?"

Tails nodded. "Sirens are beautiful but dangerous creatures. Kinda like mermaids but they use their voice to entrance others and lead them to their demise. But these ones sound like the ones I read about back in Equestria. Apparently, they use their voices to feed off the positive energy of other ponies to increase their powers. But somepony by the name of…uh…Starwhirl the Bearded…used his magic to send them to another world. One where he believed that they wouldn't be a bother to both Equestria and that other world. Looks like that other world is the one where that note came from! Hang tight, Sonic! We're heading for my lab!" he announced.

Sonic did so as the plane descended.

Later on the ground, Sonic hopped off the plane the instant it touched down. After parking the Tornado, Tails walked into his workshop.

Sonic followed. "That was a long time ago. How come they're popping up just now?" he asked.

Tails shook his head. "I don't know nor does it matter. What really matters is that we go into that world and take out those girls before things get outta hand!" he said.

Sonic was surprised. "Whoa whoa whoa! First off, they said that I and only I go. And second, I don't know how it would work out if there were 2 of you!" he reminded.

Tails frowned. "Oh right. We don't want to cause a paradox of some sort. Anyways, just give me a few seconds to generate the portal."

Sonic nodded and watched as Tails began to type on the control panel.

"Coordinates set…full power level…and start!" the two-tailed fox exclaimed as he pushed a lever.

The platform in front of the control panel lit up as time and space on the platform was ripped, opening the portal to Canterlot High!

Tails beamed. "It worked! Ok Sonic, keep in mind that those girls use their voice as their only weapon. Be careful!" he warned.

Sonic nodded. "Will do! I'll be back soon!" he exclaimed before accelerating into the portal.


End file.
